This section should include a statement of the field of endeavor to which the invention pertains. This section may also include a paraphrasing of the applicable U.S. patent classification definitions or the subject matter of the claimed invention.
1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a single baby bouncer cover seat made of health care use vinyl that can be disinfected with sodium hypochlorite (bleach) diluted 1:10 with water or related disinfection products. Existing baby bouncer seat covers are primarily made of fabric or cloth and must be removed and laundered in order to sanitize them. The disinfectable vinyl baby bouncer seat cover is made of health care use vinyl and may be disinfected between uses with sodium hypochlorite (bleach) diluted 1:10 with water or related disinfection products. Applicable U.S. patent classifications of the invention considered in this application include Class 297, Chairs and Seats, Subclass 440.11 Detachable Fabric Component, and Class D06, Furnishings, Subclass 333 describing a juvenile portable support or restraining seat.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Prior related art includes embodiments made of fabric elements that may be laundered after use for cleanliness. These embodiments are directed toward public consumer use and are normally assigned to one child in a home environment. None of them are designed to accommodate an infection controlled environment where multiple uses occur daily and disinfection between uses is necessary. Although the prior art fabric embodiments may be removed and laundered after each use for cleanliness, this is not a viable, nor convenient alternative for hospital nurseries, neonatal intensive care units, pediatric intensive care units, pediatric care centers, day care centers, and other large institutions that are caring for many infants daily. The disinfectable vinyl baby bouncer seat cover embodiment solves the problem of disinfection in multiple use environments where infection control is paramount. The construction of the baby bouncer seat cover of health care use vinyl is not found in prior art embodiments, and is necessary for use in infection controlled, multiple use environments.